Gibson gets Hyperactive
by Doomsday BeamXD
Summary: Otto sneaks into the laboratory and makes Gibson eat Chocolates, Is that a Good idea? Looks like Otto and the Hyperforce would have to deal with an out of control monkey


**Me: Hello SRMTHFG Fans, Doomsday Beam has returned; I know that you are still waiting for me to update "Missing without a trace" but I had a problem in finding a proper plot these days adding that I realized that I don't have one-shots for SRMTHFG, so I decided to make this one :) Otto, would you please do the Disclaimer**

**Otto: okie dokie, Doomsday Beam failed miserably in stealing SRMTHFG which means that she doesn't own it and it still belongs to Ciro Neili and Disney**

**Me: Otto! I told you not to tell!**

"Bang"

"Crash"

"Thud"

"Gibson! Cut that out!" Chiro yelled

"What happened to ya Brainstrain?" Sparx asked

"Look out, incoming tomatoes" Nova warned

"Tomat-Ow, hey that's not nice" Otto protested

"He's escaping!" Sparx said

"Should we go after him to prevent him from causing more trouble?" Otto asked

"You bet we do" Nova said and headed to the Kitchen's exit

"Wait!" Antauri called "before doing anything else, first we should all know what caused Gibson's strange behavior"

Otto gulped

"Well, he doesn't look possessed" Nova said

"Actually, he was working in his lab a while ago; do you think it's a failed experiment?" Sparx asked

"No, first because we didn't hear the all too familiar sound of explosion adding that whenever an experiment fails; we could smell the strong scent of chemicals on his fur" Chiro pointed out

Otto gulped again

"I think he's hyperactive" Antauri said

Otto is getting nervous

"Why are you saying that?" asked Nova

"I noticed that during Gibson's destroying of the kitchen, you'll realize that he drops everything except the things that are made of sugar"

"He eats them right?" Chiro asked, Antauri nodded "perfect, that's just what we needed in the team, a hyperactive monkey"

"Who thought it would be Brain-strain" Sparx joked

"Let's go and find him" Chiro commanded and everyone exited the kitchen and started looking for Gibson

"I wonder how Gibson managed to get himself hyperactive" Nova wondered

"Maybe he ate something?" Chiro replied

"I don't know about that, he always drinks that disgusting drink of his" said Sparx

"Coffee?"

"Yes that one, how could he even drink that thing"

"I doubt that this would be an effect of caffeine" Antauri said

"Umm, what about Chocolates?" Chiro asked

Otto tensed

"But Gibson doesn't like them" Nova said

"It's me! IT'S ME! I made him eat the chocolates!" Otto yelled

"What!?" everyone gasped

"Sorry but he was being very stubborn and he didn't want to me to share with him"

"So you forced him to eat it" Nova finished

"Sorry" Otto felt bad, Chiro sighed

"Otto, its fine as long as the kitchen get cleaned and Gibson is stopped" Chiro said

"So you guys aren't mad with me?"

"Of course not, I mean you are the child on the team" Nova said but when she realized that Otto heard it, she quickly covered her mouth

"What?" Otto was confused, everyone shook their heads for her not to tell

"Nothing, nothing at all; umm, let's go find Hal" she said quickly "it'll be better if we split up"

They looked all around the robot but didn't find anything but massive destruction, then they all went to the command room

"I didn't find him, any luck Sparx?"

"Nothing at all kid, anything Nova"

"Massive destruction only, I hope you found something Antauri"

"No, I doubt that he's still on the robot although I still sense his presence very near"

"Hey guys, found anything?" Otto asked, they all sook their heads "What? Where could he-Ouch"

Otto fell on something which happened to be…..Gibson?

Gibson was lying unconscious on the floor

"Oh I think I found him" Otto smiled

"Everyone, clean the robot; I'll take Gibson to his room and help you later" Chiro commanded

"_Who thought that Gibby would become hyperactive because of just chocolates" _Chiro thought

**Me: so watcha think? Loved it? Hate it? Just don't forget to review ^u^**


End file.
